


Hospital Bed

by CujoDaBirb1



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CujoDaBirb1/pseuds/CujoDaBirb1
Summary: “Asahina-chi!” Hagakure quickly pushed her out of the way.All Aoi could hear was the car’s breaks.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I’m a dork for Hagahina/Asakure content.  
> I have more fics of them coming, enjoy this for now 💕  
> I felt like this was rushed so I’m sorry if it is-

The pain in his head started to spread. It was like 100 needles poking Hagakure throughout his forehead and making it’s way down to his cheek.

  
“Hiro?”

Hagakure looked to his right side. He couldn’t turn his head fully to the right, but it was turned enough to catch eyes with Aoi Asahina sitting on a chair next to his hospital bed.

“Are you feeling ok?” Her voice was soft. Softer than he probably could ever hear it. “You were unconscious for a day. I was getting worried.”

“Hina...?” He groaned, his throat a little dry.

It was odd seeing Aoi with him. They didn’t hang out much, at least that’s how he feels. She was either with Naegi or maybe even Touko.

“Yeah, it’s me. Do you remember what happened?” Aoi asked, her right hand almost touching Hiro’s.

“No, not reall- GAH-“ his head started to feel worse than before.

“Hiro!?” She jumped from her seat, not knowing what to do at that moment, “You’re not well, I’ll go get the nurse-“

“No, don’t. I’m fine. It’s just my head. Dude, what even happened? Why am I in the hospital?” He scratched his head, staring at Aoi.

He could tell Aoi was hoping he would remember what accident led him in the hospital, “o-ok, so...”

~~~~~

_ “Hiro! You dork!” Hina laughed, some of her ice cream was eaten by Hagakure. He told her to turn around and turn back for a surprise. Little did she know the surprise was part of her ice cream going missing suddenly. _

_ “Pfft- it melted, I swear! Hahah!-“ she started punching his chest multiple times while still shouting names at him, “ok, ok! I’ll buy you a box of donuts if you stop, pft.” _

_ “Yeah you better. That was mine y’know!” Her cheeks puffed out in anger, but he knew she just trying to make him feel guilty. _

_  
He hates it when she did that. It made his body feel hot and red. A lot of things about her made him feel that way. _

_ “It wasn’t all of it, it was just one bite!” There wasn’t a point in protesting. He didn’t have a choice but to buy those donuts anyway. _

_ The donut shop was like their meeting place. They would find each other there often. He would only go there just to see her, but occasionally would get a coffee with the money he brought with him. _

_“What kind of donuts are you getting this time?” Hagakure asked while walking across the street, Aoi ahead of him._

_ “I was hoping double glazed this time if they have any left! Maybe even a pink one with sprinkles! Do you think they have any coffee ones left too?” She was lost in thought of the donuts to the point where she didn’t see a car driving fast ahead. _

_ “Asahina-chi!” Hagakure quickly pushed her out of the way. _

_ All Aoi could hear was the car’s breaks. _

~~~~~

“I-I was terrified that y-you were...” she sniffed, her jacket’s sleeve wiping her tears away.

He now can remember what happened that day. If only that car didn’t hit him so hard, he would have had spent the rest of the day with her.

“ Asahina-chi, I’m ok now, dude, cmon. Stop crying. You’re gonna make me feel bad!” He tried letting out a little laugh.

“Y-you should feel bad! I-I didn’t want to leave this room without knowing if you would wake! You’re s-such an idiot!” She hugs him tightly, her damp face was causing the neck of his hospital gown to soak a little, “You and the others are all I have left of f-family! Don’t ever do that again!”

He ignored the pain in his head and tried his best to hug back as tightly as she could, “can’t make any promises.” He laughed a little, but Aoi was being 100% serious.

“The amount of blood you lost is already scary enough, now stop teasing!” She sniffed once more, her sleeve wiping under her nose.

Their faces were too close. He felt his face flushing red all over.

Aoi didn’t really have a blush due to her tan skin, but she could also feel heat on her face.

  
“Hiro... can I..” before she could finish her question, Hagakure leaned in closer, their lips part.

One hand cupped her cheek, hardening the kiss. He could tell she was eating some donuts before visiting him, she tasted sweet. He could taste the sugar on her lips.

She pulled away, looking at Hagakure for just a second. They both felt heat rising from their bodies. Hagakure’s heart monitor sped up a bit.

  
“H-hiro! Wh-wha-“ she punched his arm, hiding her face.

“H-hey! Ow...” his blush was clearly visible to Aoi, “Sorry. Just felt right.”

“S-stupid..” she scooted her chair next to him, placing her head on his shoulder, “you could’ve just asked me out y’know.”

~~~~~

“I’m glad you’re doing well, Hagakure!” Naegi Makoto came in for a visit the next morning, “when do you think you’re getting out and moving again?”

  
“Hopefully later today. I owe Asahina-chi a box of donuts by then.” Hagakure laughed, knowing Makoto was confused at the statement.

Makoto smiled, “I’m guessing she’s a bit mad? You were hit by a car, am I correct?”

“I wouldn’t say she’s ‘mad’,” Hagakure sighed, “It’s hard to explain, man. She told you what happened, didn’t she?”

“She told me some bits of the story. Not all of it though. Just the part where you pushed her out of the way and took the hit,” Makoto still kept his soft smile, “I’m sure you and Aoi can finish your date after you leave the hospital-“

“It wasn’t a date!” he quickly added in, “We were just hanging out, that’s all.”

“R-right, Sorry, Hagakure. My mistake. You guys just seemed close.” Makoto stood up, walking to the door, “I’ll be waiting outside. I’m driving you home, ok?”

He closed the door behind him before Hagakure could answer, leaving him alone in the room. 

~~~~~

Aoi couldn’t sleep last night. It wasn’t just because he’s in a hospital bed because of her, but because the way he kissed her.

Her whole body was flushed and was aching for his touch. Something she wished would stop.

It wasn’t the way she wanted him to know her feelings. She thought maybe if there was a moment romantic enough, like a movie or something.

Her phone made a little ‘ding’, she quickly picked it up.

_ 1 Message From Makoto _

She knew Makoto visited Hagakure, maybe he had news. She opened his message.

** Makoto:  ** Hiro’s out from the hospital. I told him to message you once he gets home. Apparently he forgot his phone at his place

** Asahina:  ** Oh, well that’s ok then.

** Makoto:  ** I drove him home so he should message you soon.

She decided not to reply after that. She waited for her phone to make another ‘ding’. It didn’t take long for Hagakure to message her.

  
  
**Yasuhiro:** Hey! I’m out of the hospital, I still owe you those donuts, so..

** Yasuhiro:  ** message me back when you can

** Asahina: ** hey, that’s good

** Asahina: ** and I’m totally up for those donuts!

She smiled, but the kiss was still on her mind. She quickly continued typing.  
  


**Asahina:** I have a question

**Asahina:** it’s about the kiss.. did it mean anything? 

**Asahina:** I mean, are we official?

she hugged the nearest pillow, eager for his response. She was scared? Maybe even worried if it was a dumb question for her to ask.

**Yasuhiro:** yeah! I mean, if you want to be official then I have no problem with it, lol

**Asahina:** yeah, I want to be! Just don’t get hit by a car again today. I’m so down for those Donuts

**Yasuhiro:** it’s a date then

E n d ~


End file.
